


and the days will become endless and never, and never turn to night

by elegantidler



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: First Impressions, M/M, Riddlebird Week, Riddlebird Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 10:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14892866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elegantidler/pseuds/elegantidler
Summary: Edward and Oswald meet and for Opinions about each other and then finally get to know each otherRiddlebird Week Day 1: First Impression





	and the days will become endless and never, and never turn to night

When Edward Nigma first shows up in the Gotham underworld scene Oswald thinks he is a loud, obnoxious, showoff, too concerned with having fun and looking clever than actually making a lasting impact on Gotham.

And Edward thinks Oswald Cobblepot is a boring, stuffy, gangster, who doesn’t know what to do with all his money and power and is so serious that he has never had a day of fun in his life.

And that’s all there is to it.

Until it isn’t.

Until Edward makes a humorous aside about an obscure artist at some ridiculous “meeting” for the big names of the underworld and Oswald laughs genuinely as everyone else misses it completely.

Until Oswald runs into Edward, dressed in plain clothes, at the opening of a new exhibit at the Gotham Museum of Art and they spend the afternoon wandering together through the galleries in easy comfort, sharing opinions on art and current events.

Until Edward finds Oswald’s sympathetic ear at the Iceberg Lounge after a heist goes wrong and they talk late into the night about Bats and crime and what they’re trying to accomplish.

Until Oswald, voice shaking, invites Edward to dinner at one of Gotham’s most upscale restaurants.

Until Edward screws up his courage and gently kisses Oswald goodnight afterwards.

Until Oswald is pressing Edward into the pillows, kissing him deeply and Edward is trembling with excitement and want.

Until Edward is finally telling Oswald about all the painful things he has kept hidden for so long and Oswald is holding him close, rubbing his back and comforting him.

Until they are sitting together on a Monday morning, eating breakfast, the city still asleep below them, their fingers tangled together and this is all either of them has ever wanted.

And that was all there was to it.

Until it wasn’t.

Until suddenly, it’s something like love.

Until that was just the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> This, and the rest of my Riddlebird week ficlets take place in the same universe as my [everything is different the second time around](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14407125) story and all tell the story of Eddie and Oswald's relationship but they can be read in any order really. 
> 
> Title is from Florence and the Machine's new song 100 Years (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3gmpGusme3U)


End file.
